Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy
Dissida 012:Final Fantasy is a role-plating game and is the sequel to Dissidia: Final Fantasy. It features new additions to the roster including Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII and other Final Fantasy Characters Gameplay The gameplay remains mostly the same from the original Dissidia with a few new mechanics and improvements. The original's destiny board and DP-based overworld has been overhauled in favor of a robust world map, gateways, and the introduction of a new currency KP, kupo points. Earned by completing certain victory conditions, which vary depending on the gateway, KP is used to acquire rare weapons, armor, accessories, and summons not available for purchase with gil in the main shop. In the story mode, some gateways will have level caps for KP - if the player enters with a character lower than the cap, bonus KP will be awarded based on the difference in levels. However, if the player enters with a character at the cap, no bonus KP is awarded and if the character enters with a higher level, the gateway is started with negative KP. For this reason, it is possible to adjust every character's level accordingly (up until their most current level, no higher). Experience gained while the level is adjusted will still be awarded, however, until the level is readjusted to the most current and highest level available, the character will remain at the adjusted level. The combat system also received a few changes - in addition to the EX bar used for limit breaks, there is now an Assist bar to summon an assist character for attacks. The assist bar fills whenever an attack is performed, regardless of whether it connects or not. At the first level of the bar, summoning an assist will have that character perform a bravery attack. At the max level of the assist bar, the assisting character will perform an HP attack. Assist characters can also be attacked during this animation and if attacked, the assist bar will lock, preventing tag-ins for a brief period of time. The assist characters can also stop a combo if being attacked while activating, but this also causes the bar to lock temporarily. Added to the EX bar functionality is "EX Revenge," performed while being attacked and activating EX Mode. Doing so will slow down your opponent dramatically for a period of time or if the player lands an HP attack. It is also now possible to fight with parties. The battles are still one-on-one, but depending on the size of the enemy party, one battle can turn into a series of separate battles. If the first member of the party falls, it goes to the next party member and so on and so forth until the enemy party is defeated. All characters in the party gain the same amount of experience (assist characters do not gain experience, however) but if a character falls in battle, he/she is KOed for the duration of the gateway (in story mode) or for the rest of the battle (in aracade mode). There are two full campaigns - one explaining the events of Duodecim, the war between Chaos and Cosmos before the events of the original game and containing the new characters and the other basically rehashing the original game with the original cast, except with the new gameplay mechanics in place. Additionally, there is also an arcade mode, a card-based battle mode, and "Reports," which fill in some missing gaps between the main story campaigns. Sometimes, the Reports involve battles. Plot The game's main story revolves around the twelfth cycle of the eternal conflict between the gods Cosmos and Chaos who have both summoned several warriors from different worlds to fight for them. With the battle turning in favor of Chaos, Cosmos entrusts her warriors with the task of retrieving the crystals that will help them defeat Chaos. Category:Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:2011 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Made By Square Enix Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Teen Category:Games That Are Rated T